Distractions
by Mrs.EliGoldsworthy123
Summary: Set in the epilogue of DH. Teddy and Victoire fluff of what could have happened with Teddy and Victoire before James saw them. Just a one shot right now, but may continue with enough interest and if I get inspiration.


**_Hey guys I'm back! I just got some inspiration for this so I just had to write it. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_P.S. I do not own the rights to Harry Potter. Though I wish I did._**

**_P.P.S. Please read and review. It would make me happy._**

**Distraction, A Harry Potter FanFic **

"Teddy!" Victoire Weasley shrieked as Teddy Lupin pulled her through the crowd at Platform 9&3/4.

"What?" Teddy asked, continuing to pull her towards a secluded area.

"Someone could see us!" she giggled.

"So?" Teddy grinned back at her, pausing in his walking to pick her up bridal-style. Victoire giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"You know my dad will kill you if he catches us. He says no dating until I'm out of school," she puts on a voice, mimicking her father, _"You need to focus on your studies. Boys are distractions." _

"And that's a risk I'm willing to take to be with you," he smiled, kissing her nose, "I just wish I didn't have to keep the fact that I am dating the most beautiful girl in the world, a secret."

She blushed, "Not long, Teddy. I'm done with school this year. Then we can tell people."

"Nine months is a long time. Since I've been keeping it a secret for over a year now," Teddy pointed out.

"I know, love," Victoire said, "But after I'm done with school we can get a flat and get married and have a family. And my dad won't care as much then."

"I know, Vic, I know," he glanced at the ring on the chain around her neck, "I wish you could wear it on your finger."

"So do I. It truly is beautiful, Teddy," she smiled, admiring the ring herself. He'd proposed on her birthday in May and she'd had to keep it a secret for nearly four months.

Teddy smiled, "I really am glad you like it. I was so unsure and nervous buying it."

Victoire smiled, imagining a nervous Teddy in a ring shop, "Well you picked the perfect ring, nothing to be nervous about now."

"Except about your dad and whether he'll approve," he pointed out, pulling her into a secluded area away from where they'd be seen.

"He will. He adores you Teddy, he just doesn't want me dating in school," she smiled, kissing his nose.

"I hope so, I can't imagine my life without you Vic. I really hope your father approves of our engagement. When he finds out that is," he grinned, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

She smiled against his lips, kissing him back gently, "I love you Teddy."

"I love you, too, Victoire," he smiled, placing her on her feet and his hands on her waist, before kissing her again.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, the same way she had hundreds of times before.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before they heard a gagging noise to their side.

"What are you doing?!" James Sirius Potter exclaimed, staring at his cousin and closest friend in disbelief and a humorous type of horror.

"Snogging, dear Jamesy, perhaps you've heard of it?" Teddy said cheekily.

"I know _what _you're doing, smart arse. But I don't get _why _you're doing it!" James rolled his eyes.

"Because I want to, James, and it really is none of your business," Teddy told him. Teddy didn't mind James normally, but today he was irritating him, since he had interrupted his only time with Victoire until Christmas holidays.

"Why are you here, Teddy? You don't even go to Hogwarts anymore," James inquired, being a typical twelve-year-old.

"I came to see Victoire off. She is my friend after all," Teddy explained calmly.

"Friends don't kiss each other," James pointed out.

"Go away, James," Teddy said, pointing his finger for emphasis.

James frowned and mumbled while walking away. "He can come to see a _girl _off to school but can't come see me."

Teddy looked back at Victoire who was blushing deeply, "There goes our secret," Teddy said, "He's bound to tell his parents, who will tell your parents."

Victoire nodded slightly, "But only that we're kissing. Nothing about the engagement, thankfully."

"But that's bound to come out sooner than we thought," Teddy pointed out while she nodded in agreement, "And your father frightens me."

She laughed lightly, "Does he really frighten you that much?"

Teddy nodded, "Yes he does."

"Well, it will be okay. Maybe they won't tell my parents then we have nothing to worry about?"

"I doubt it. But we can hope, I suppose," he kissed her again, quickly, "You better getting on the train. Don't want to miss it."

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll write as soon as I can."

"You better," Teddy grinned, teasing.

She poked his side and giggled as he squirmed, "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Christmas. I'll be counting the days," he pulled her into a bear hug.

"So will I," she said, hugging him back. He picked her up and spun her around, grinning as she giggled, then put her back on her feet.

"Don't want you to be late," he kissed her head, walking over to a carriage.

"No, that wouldn't be good," she said, leaning against the train.

He leaned in and kissed her, slow and sweet, and she kissed back the same way, knowing this would be the last time they'd see each other until December.

Teddy pulled away reluctantly, resting his forehead against Victoire's and cupping her cheek with his hand, "I love you Victoire Weasley," he said smiling lovingly.

"I love you too, Teddy Lupin," she replied, smiling. She then hugged him again before stepping onto the train and poking her head out the window, "Christmas."

"Christmas. And I'm avoiding your father until then," he chuckled quietly.

She giggled softly, "Probably best."

The trained started moving as she waved good-bye to her fiance and parents who had appeared at a nervous Teddy's side. She giggled again, waving until they were out of sight, then went to find a seat.

...

She sat down in an empty compartment and played with the ring on the chain around her neck. She whispered quietly to herself, "I didn't even get the chance to tell him," she sighed, placing a hand protectively on her stomach.

**_Mwahaha I had to leave it this way. Right now this story is just a OneShot but if I get enough reviews wanting me to continue I will definitely try. So if you like this story and would like it to be continued drop me a review. Or review anyway, because reviews make me happy. Just don't be mean. xD_**


End file.
